What If I Wanted to Break
by Chima
Summary: Letting go isn't so easy as Sasuke wishes it were.


"What if I _wanted_ to break?" he hissed into the blond's ear, pinning him against the wall.

Naruto grinned a little too widely, smile distorted by his cheek pressed tight to the wall. "I'd laugh it all off in your face. What would you do?" He pushes off from the wall hard, throwing Sasuke back hard enough to knock him on his ass; Naruto twists and then he's crouching over him, leaning down to whisper in his ear as he grinds against him. "What if I fell on you..."

"I'm not listening to you anymore," Sasuke growled harshly, trying to push him off, but Naruto grabbed a fistful of his collar and pulled them close enough that their lips almost brushed. Sasuke's eyes snapped to red as he froze, then tilted his head down so their lips weren't quite so close. "What're you gonna do?"

His fist shot forward before Naruto could answer, digging into the other's gut, and Naruto doubled over gasping. Sasuke tried to take advantage of the moment and escape, but Naruto's fist was still tight on his collar. "You can't break me now," he said breathlessly without looking back up at Sasuke. "Bury me if you have to, but you can't break me."

"I'm _finished _with you!" Sasuke snapped, fingers clawing at Naruto's wrist with as much effect as if he were trying to uproot a tree. Finally he half-curled on himself, kicking away from Naruto and sliding out of his shirt in the process. It was awkward; the shirt tore loudly as he skidded across the floor, watching with red eyes for Naruto to come at him again. "What if all I wanted was someone to fight?" He stayed in his crouch warily even after several seconds had passed and Naruto hadn't moved.

Finally Naruto looked up at him with his too-blue eyes. "I'd beg for the rest of my life."

Sasuke didn't move. "What?"

"You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for?" Naruto stood slowly, brushing nonexistent dirt off himself. "I'm not running from you." He looked over at Sasuke, brows bunched together with some incomprehensible mix of emotions. He walked toward the dark-haired almost-man calmly, Sasuke backed away cautiously until he was against the wall. "You can't break me. You can kill me, but you're not gonna get rid of me short of that." Naruto's hand slipped behind Sasuke's head to run fingers through the dark spikes there.

"Sasuke." He stared straight into Sasuke's red eyes until they faded back to black. "Will you..." he gently set his forehead against the other's, eyes all but closed. They opened slowly as he let out a held breath. "Will you marry me?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to red so quickly Naruto had to wonder if they'd ever been that cool black. "I told you, I'm _finished_ with you!" He tried to push Naruto away, but he refused to be moved. "We're _over!"_

"You changed my life." Sasuke's face contorted as if Naruto were cutting into him with shuriken into him rather than simply speaking. "All I wanted was you." Naruto met his eyes steadily, grin gone and replaced by a pained frown that hurt like kunai to the back. Then he'd leaned forward and caught Sasuke's lips, trying to convey with his actions what he couldn't in words. Sasuke struggled against him, but it faded to halfhearted movements quickly. He didn't push Naruto away, but he didn't let him in either; he was shaking with tension and his jaw was locked tight while Naruto's lips played over his as if he were afraid of letting him in. Finally, Naruto pulled away. "I tried to be someone else," he whispered as if the words were a betrayal, "But nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside..."

This time it was Sasuke who leaned forward, catching Naruto's lips if for no reason other than to stop him speaking the words that felt like they should be dropping from his lips instead. He closed his eyes to keep from having to see the painful emotions in Naruto's and prayed silently that Naruto kept his eyes shut as well. He let his hands move over hard muscle, up Naruto's back and down again, not knowing why it felt so good and not caring. When Naruto stepped back Sasuke moved with him and they made their way toward his bedroom. Sasuke pushed him back onto the bed, following closely behind so he didn't have to break contact.

He didn't open his eyes until he was inside Naruto, his mouth hanging open as he panted in time with his thrusts. Naruto was writhing underneath him, rough hands groping over the paler boy's body and pulling him closer, harder, faster, eyes squeezed tight shut in ecstasy. Sasuke felt himself nearing his limit and reached one hand down to wrap his fingers around Naruto's member; the blond gasped and his eyes snapped open as he came. Sasuke couldn't hold back a low noise from escaping his throat as Naruto tightened around him, pushing him over the edge hard just as Naruto's hands tangled in his hair and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

When the world came back from the white it had disappeared to, Sasuke's arm gave out and he collapsed on top of Naruto. He was still shaking and panting for breath; he could feel Naruto's hand trembling as it twisted in his hair. Slowly their breathing returned to normal; Sasuke pulled his arm from between them and shifted slightly to a more comfortable position. He didn't miss the way Naruto's arm tightened around his lower back as if he were worried Sasuke would disappear. Not that he blamed him for thinking he might.

"...I finally found myself," he whispered, looking out the window. "Now I'm fighting to for a second chance. I know now," he sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed as his fingers came up to brush against the curse-mark on his neck. The skin beneath the marks was cold despite the warmth of the rest of his body. "This is who I really am."

Naruto grabbed his arm before he could stand, holding him back. "Don't worry, like I said; you can't break me," he grinned. His smile faltered slightly when Sasuke turned to look back at him, and he dropped his eyes. "Sasuke, I..." They crept to where his fingers circled the other's wrist. His other hand came around and both clasped Sasuke's. He brought his eyes up. "Sasuke. Marry me?"

Sasuke's hand twitched as if he'd been burned, but he clenched his fist and held where he was. "I said I was finished with you," he whispered, his eyes staring through Naruto. "Now...forget my lies." He closed his eyes; every word he spoke seemed to cut deep, as painful as any physical injury he'd ever recieved. "You're killing me, Naruto." He opened his eyes with a small, sad smile to look back into Naruto's as his body relaxed. "Killing me." He slipped his hand from Naruto's to twist it in the short hair at the base of the blond's skull. "All I wanted was you," he said quietly as he leaned over him. "You can't break, so break me down," he murmured into Naruto's ear. "Break me down." Naruto's hands came up to Sasuke's sides as he kissed him.

"You say you wanted more," Sasuke whispered to him, black eyes meeting blue. "What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you."

-----

yyeeaahh...another songfic thing. I blame 30 Seconds to Mars. And angst.


End file.
